The Elite Seven and Their Crazy Vacation
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The Elite Seven: Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Dean, Theodor and Seamus are on vacation in the muggle world. Harry tells Draco and Ron about a chocolate bar and a bunch of other muggle food that makes you forget you name, makes you feel like your flying on the clouds and other things. Read and laugh as Ron and Draco experience life the muggle way. No pairs. One-shot.
1. Snickers Bar

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER SO PLEASE DON'T SUE.

Prompt for Saturday June 11th:

**"Feels like flying on the clouds"**

Main Character: Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>The Snickers Bar<strong>

Harry was in muggle London, looking at shirts while his friends Dean, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Theodor where off in other departments. He could hear Ron being at awe with the technology the store had in display.

"Harry, you better come quick!" Blaise said.

Harry quickly dash to where he was standing and saw for the first time, a very confused and innocent Draco Malfoy. He was standing in front of a television screen and watched in amusement the moving pictures the screen showed. Ron watched with Draco, wearing the same visage the other pure-blood was wearing. Dean, Seamus, and Theodor stood next to Harry and Blaise.

"Why are those to staring at the telly, Harry?" asked Seamus.

"The wizarding world doesn't have televisions, Seamus. I'm guessing this is their first time seeing one." Harry explained.

They all enjoyed seeing a very innocent Draco Malfoy and an awed Ron Weasley. Dean and Blaise had to pry the two away from the screen so they could go on with their muggle shopping.

Harry sighed and smiled. It's been three years since they graduated at Hogwarts and had jobs at the Ministry ran by Kingsley. They were all on vacation. They deserved it after working non-stop for three years, capturing criminals and out-laws.

The Elite Seven decided to spend their vacation in the muggle world, much to Harry's stories of magic boxes with small people (the telly) and candies that make you hyper in one bite.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm, pouting for being pried away from the telly.

"Can we buy one of those? Please!" He pleaded.

Harry chuckled knowing Ron would ask the same thing.

"Sure, we can. We'll come back later after we buy a few more things." He said.

Draco and Ron smiled at each other and walked happily with the others.

"By the way Harry. You mentioned about that candy bar that makes you forget your name in one bite." Ron spoke.

Dean, Theodor, Seamus, and Blaise turned to Harry and raised one brow each.

"Care to explain Harry?" Theodor said with a smirk.

"Ron meant the chocolate bar called Snickers. The one with caramel and peanuts." Harry explained.

The four shook their heads.

"Honestly Harry. To go that far out in explaining about that chocolate bar." Blaise said and chuckled.

"Well, you know I'm right. You guys have tried it yourselves, remember?" Harry reminded them.

Draco and Ron raised their brows.

"You guys have been eating them behind our backs?" Draco said and pouted.

"You could have shared, even a little." Ron added.

Dean and Seamus sighed.

"Well, when it comes to _that_ chocolate bar, sharing isn't an option, Ron. You just got to finish one bar of it." Seamus said and Dean nodded.

Harry, Blaise, and Theodor nodded in agreement as well.

They made their way to the supermarket and went to the candy aisle.

"There." Harry said as he pointed at the boxes of Snicker's bar piled in once corner.

Seamus, Dean, Blaise, and Theodor grabbed two boxes each. Harry did as well. Draco and Ron got two as well, hoping that what Harry said was true. The others seemed prove that what Harry said was utter true since they got two boxes without hesitation.

They went to the counter to pay and went back to the Appliances department to buy the huge screen telly for Draco and Ron. Harry planned to bring it back with them when their vacation was over.

They got back to their shared flat and Harry magically installed the telly in the living for everyone to use. They all changed and got ready for dinner first. Ron and Draco were growing anxious by the minute. They had to wait until after dinner to have a bite of the muggle candy bar the others highly spoke of.

After having dinner and the dishes were done, the guys gathered in the living room. The telly was on and they were watching a muggle television show called "Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"We don't cast that long spells. I must say Harry, muggles believe in this crap but when you show them the real thing, they scream and pass out." Theodor said and sighed.

The others laughed. Theodor accidentally did magic in front of a muggle to protect her from a gang of thieves. Draco and Ron ran back to their rooms and came back with a box of Snickers Bar.

"Can we eat them now?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry nodded and accioed his own box of Snickers.

When Draco and Ron had sunk their teeth into the candy bar, both sat very still.

"Harry, I think you were wrong about these chocolate bar." Draco slowly spoke.

Harry and the others turned to look at him.

"Yeah Harry. This candy makes you feel like you flying in the clouds!" Ron said.

Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry, Blaise, Dean, and Seamus laughed.

Draco and Ron looked like they were flying amongst the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	2. Mountain Dew Madness

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J.K ROWLING SO I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since they started their vacation in muggle London. Harry and his friends had enjoyed their stay so far and had little trouble with Ron and Draco since the telly had them in check. Both rarely left the living room once the telly was turned on. Draco and Ron had adjusted quite well in the muggle world to say the least and they would barely part with the telly. Blaise, Theodor, Dean, and Seamus found it amusing to watch the two sit and watch TV while the rest of them were doing choirs.<p>

They had a few days left before they had to go back to work. And that day, they had to go to the muggle market to buy food for them eat for their remaining days of vacation. All of them got ready to leave their apartment and went outside to walk to the muggle market. "Harry, do muggles really go out and buy their own food?" Draco asked as he saw people heading to the market as well. Harry nodded, "Yes, they do Draco. They don't have house elves like we do in our world." Harry explained and was glad that no one was near them to hear the explanation.

Theodor, Seamus, and Blaise went to the beverage section to buy Budweiser, a muggle drink that they seem to have enjoyed drinking since they started their vacation. Ron pulled Harry's sleeve and leaned close to whisper, "Mate, are those things edible too?" he asked as he pointed to the cans on the big open refrigerator shelves. Harry tried not to laugh and shook his head, "No Ron. You can't eat those cans. But we drink the liquid inside them." Harry explained once again and Draco over heard it. He remembered seeing Blaise, Theodor, and Seamus one time drinking the said can while they were out on the veranda.

"Can be buy some, Harry?" Draco asked as he turned from the shelves of can to Harry and Ron. "Buy what, Draco?" he asked back with a confused tone. The blond went and took a six pact of mountain dew from the shelves. "I want this one." He said as he held the cans close to his chest before putting them in the cart Harry was pushing. Ron went and took a pact himself. Harry got one for himself and a pack of Budweiser. Draco and Ron seemed to have enjoyed their stay.

At the counter, Blaise wondered who the packs of dew belonged too. "Ron asked about them and Draco over heard my explanation. He must have seen you guys drink out on the veranda." He told Blaise and both Theodor ad Seamus joined in. "A can will definitely send those two on a sugar rush." Theodor said as he imagined the two being all hyper. "If that's the case, be better hide everything that's breakable and flammable from two sugar high pure-blood aurors." Seamus added as he also imagined the outcome. "Those two will be in for one sugar rush moment they will never forget." Harry added as they paid for their items and went home.

Blaise and Seamus readied what they were going to cook for supper while Ron and Draco were sitting in front of the telly already. Harry kept reminding them not to sit too close but gave up after a while. The two weren't listening to him at all. He sighed and went to see if there was anything he could do to help. Soon after the meal was cooked, everyone gathered for supper while watching a show called "Glee".

"I can't believe that muggles would actually hurt their own simply because others like to sing." Ron said with a glare. He was glaring at the telly. Draco agreed and made the rest stifle their laughter. Draco and Ron were getting along quite well now. Usually they would go head to head about almost everything and not talk for days which annoyed the rest because they get caught in the middle.

After the dishes were done, everyone went back to the living room and watched a movie on HBO called "American Pie: Beta House". Draco and Ron were laughing out loud which made Harry and Blaize chuckle a bit. Dean and Seamus took out a pack of beer from the fridge and gave a can to Blaize and Harry. Ron stood up and got his and Draco's pack of Dew and opened one can. Before the movie could end, both had finished the six-pack and stood up at the same time.

Harry, Blaise, Seamus, and Dean were looking at each other and wondered what was going to happen now. Ron silently went to the kitchen and started to clean the counters while Draco went to the bathroom and scrubbed the walls by hand. The others watched silently as their two sugar high friends went on a cleaning frenzy. Not long after, they saw Ron boiling water and disinfected the counter top, the dining table, and all the utensils. Draco had bleached the walls and floors, leaving the bathroom looking new and fresh.

Then, the blond went to the laundry room and took out his wand and waved the clothes clean and folded. Then Draco went to clean the bedrooms and knew that Harry's bedroom would be the toughest room to clean. Seamus and Dean held Harry down, "Mate, let them do what they have to do. You know better than to come in between a person who is in a sugar frenzy and its target." Blaise reminded Harry. Theodore, Seamus, and Dean nodded. Harry sighed and hoped that Draco wouldn't clean his room too much.

After five hours of non stopping cleaning, the flat that the Aurors were occupying was spotless. And the ones responsible for the cleanliness had collapse on the living room rug, fast asleep. Harry and the others just had to laugh. They all went to Harry's room to see home much damaged Draco had done and saw that everything was in shelves and table. Harry's usual messy table was now in order and everything had been categorized. Harry was glad that Draco had left post it notes stating which papers where in the folders.

"Well, Draco did most damaged to Harry's room. I'm sure Dean, Blaise and Theo's rooms weren't much of a trouble for our squeaky blond mate." Seamus said and laughed. Harry groaned while the rest laughed. Seamus always did have the skill to see the funny side to everything. "If we get too lazy to clean, we should just let them take another six cans of dew. Better yet, jolt cola. That ought to keep them running for more than five hours." Dean joked.

The rest laughed when Harry glared at them, "Relax Harry. Dean was only joking. We'd never do that to them." Theo said as he led the rest of them back to the living room. Blaise got two pillows while Harry got the blankets. They made sure that Draco and Ron were comfortable before they went to the verenda and drank the beer they had bought earlier. "Here's to Draco and Ron who cleaned the whole flat by themselves." Seamus said as he raised his can. The others did the same, "Cheers!" the rest chorused.

While the other five were having laughs outside, a blond and a red head slept peacefully after a long afternoon of house chores they did without being asked to do so.

**A/N: Red and Review. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed. And ideas as well. ^_^**


End file.
